Maybe When I Find The Right Girl!
by BulletStrong
Summary: What I wish happened during CSI: My Nanny. When Eric and Calleigh were in the room talking about children. Major HipHuggers!;D
1. CSI: My Nanny Jona's Room

"Imagine raising a family without any help, I mean giving the hours we work?" Calleigh asked Eric as they searched for a ceramic knife.

"Yeah,I could, definitly." Eric responds.

"Really?"

"Yeah,Why? You don't think I would make a good dad."

"No, I think you'd make a great dad! I just never heard you mention having children before."

"Maybe when I find the right girl..." Eric said smiling, "You know, the type of girl that will put a rosary in my hand when I get shot, or the type of girl that stands behind me during my sisters funeral and rubbed circles on my back. The type of girl who stays at my apartment to make sure I'm okay after my best friends death."

Calleigh's mouth dropped further towards the floor with every sentence.

"I would have children if I found the right guy." Calleigh smiles, " You know, the type of guy who takes glass out of my finger when we look through the rummage of a burned house, or the type of guy who scans every inch of a car that runs me off the road. The type of guy that make sure I'm okay after an ex-boyfriend shoots himself in my lab." Her smile got bigger because she heard his footsteps coming closer.

She turned around and Eric's lips were on hers. He went from her lips to her jawline to her neck, She tilted her head to give him better access. Eric pushed her onto the bed.

Meanwhile...

"Officer I'm going to check on my CSI's. I will be back in a minute." Horatio was heading up the stairs. He opened the door and Calleigh was looking in the closet and Eric was looking under the bed.

"Find anything guys? " Horatio asked

"Not yet." Eric said not lifting his head. Horatio left and Eric picked up his head. Calleigh laughed.  
"What?" Eric asks

"Your lipstick smeared!" She said laughing really hard.

"I'm going to punish you later!" He said.

"Looking forward to it!" She said kissing him deeply again.

* * *

I love reviews!! :)


	2. CSI: My Nanny's Roof

Still 'CSI: My nanny'  
---------------------------------------------------  
They didn't find anything in Jona's room so they looked where Craig escaped. Eric went to the balcony then he climbed on the roof. 

" Are you going on the roof? "

" Yeah. " He answered.

" Wait, I dont want you to end up in the hospital " She slightly chuckled, " Then we couldn't have fun tonight. "

" Oh, I promise that i won't end up in the hospital if we are going to have fun tonight. "

" Can you tell if anyone's been up there? "

" Well maybe not someone but there's something up here. " He grabs the paper in the drain and opens it , there is a childs drawing. " Its a childs drawing. "

"Whats it doing up there? "

" Maybe someone tossed it out here from the balcony." Eric answered

" Maybe. "

Eric climbed back up to the balcony and when Calleigh wasn't looking he kissed her deeply. She slid her arms around his neck.

" Eric , Later? "

" You can bet on it, babe. "

She helps him climb over and they walk to the car and to the lab with the newly found evidence and not just the drawing but the evidence of their newly found feelings.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------

Next is 'Stand your ground'


	3. Stand Your Ground

' **Stand your ground ' season 6**

------------------------------------------

Calleigh was sitting in the ambulence, tearing up. Eric comforts her and he tells her ,

" Come on. I'll take you home. " Eric said.

They got up and went to the car. Eric opened the door for her. He looked around and saw Jake. The ass didn't even ask her if she was okay.

Eric went around and started the car.

" You sure your okay? "

" Eric I'm with you I couldn't be any happier " She smiled

" I love you "

" I love you too "

They got upstairs and sat on the couch. She was being quiet.

" Cal, We are going to find the bastard that did this. "

" Eric you love me too much. " She smiled

" No such thing. "

They smile and her gives her a peck on the cheek . They lie down on the couch and fall asleep in each others arms.


End file.
